


reylo story

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, my first reylo fanfict :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a sort little reylo story inspired by the work of adam driver :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	reylo story

Rey stared at the man in front of her. Her Ben, her teacher in all things the force, the man she redeemed in spite of his genocidal tendencies.

"Life with you was joyless!" he hurled at her.

"What, so then you had to go and kriff someone else?" she shot back.

"You shouldn't be upset that I kriffed her! You should be upset that I had a laugh with her!" he screamed.

"Do you love her?" Rey asked?

"No. But she didn't hate me. You hated me." Ben accused.

Rey couldn't think straight."You hated _me_. You kriffed somebody we worked with."

"You stopped having sex with me in the last year. I never cheated on you." Kylo claimed

"That was cheating on me!" She correctly pointed out.

"But there was so much I could have done. I was a Supreme Leader in my thirties who came from a famous family and was suddenly on the cover of the karking Galactic Digest! I was hot vape and I wanted to kriff everybody and I didn't." He paused. "And I loved you and I didn't want to lose you. But I'm in my thirties, and I didn't want to lose that too, and I kinda did! And you wanted so much so fast. I didn't even want to get redeemed. And kark it! There's so much I didn't do. Thanks for that!"

"You're welcome! I can't believe I have to know you..." she paused. And gasped "...FOREVER!"

KyBen took out his lightsaber (still red, very cool) and stabbed it into the durasteel wall.

Rey stepped back in fear, even though it wasn't the first time he'd done this. "You're kriffing insane!"

"And you're kriffing winning!" He screamed back

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to redeem you. I'd already lost! You didn't love me as much as I loved you!" She yelled at him.

"What does that have to do with The Supremacy?" He asked about his flagship. Supremacy of what, the question that shouldn't be asked.

"What?" How could he have forgotten about how she felt? "You're so merged with your own selfishness, you don't even identify it as selfishness anymore! You're such a dick!"

He paused and looked at her. "Every day I wake up and I hope you're dead! Dead, like if I could guarantee Finn would be okay, I'd hope you'd get an illness, and then get hit by a speeder and die!"

He hid his face behind both hands and started sobbing. "Oh, Force!"

**Author's Note:**

> who let either of these movies be made. god


End file.
